Before the Taint
by HavocRoyale
Summary: Many have heard of the Heroes of Fereldan but few have heard of their lives before and during the Blight. These are the stories about eight of my warden's as a prequel to an upcoming story. HIATUS
1. Introduction

You have heard of the many Heroes of Fereldan, Fayola Mahriel and Elyon Andras of the Dalish, Taylor and Aiden Cousland from Highever, Daylen and Ratchet Amell and Kayler Surana from the Circle of Magi, Darent Aeducan the former dwarven prince of Orzammar, and Darrian Tabris from the Denerim Alienage, were the ones to lead the siege to Denerim.

But what you don't know is how they came to be who they are or what changed them during the Fifth Blight. These are the stories of their lives from before they were recruited and during the Blight.


	2. Fayola Mahariel and Elyon Andras

"Run, Elyon! Run as far as you can go, get to the dalish, son", tears fell down the woman's cheeks as she watched her little boy ran from the guards.

He didn't understand, he couldn't understand why the shems were hurting is family. They had killed his brother and father and his sister was taken by them, what more could they want from them. He turned around hoping to see his mother running behind him but instead saw her lying on the ground, blood trickled from her throat, they had killed her. He was the only one left, he wanted to turn around a die with the rest of his family, but he knew they wanted him to be strong he kept running. He was somewhere in the forests surrounding the city, when he heard the loud sounds of the guards' armor. He could he his heart beating, if they caught him he would be dead or sent into slavery. He felt an armored hand grab his shoulder and pull him towards the sounds of the guards; he kicked and screamed, hoping to free himself. They started beating him; he felt nothing but pain and numbness. They were laughing, did they think torturing a child was funny! He heard something hit one of the guards, the guard fell, an arrow sticking out of his back. More guards fell; arrows were lodged in their backs and heads as well. Finally the last guard fell, dead just like the others. He looked to some bushes were he heard rustling, a group of elves came out and helped him up, they were dalish. He followed them hoping he could stay with the dales, at least till he was old enough to leave.

Merrill looked up from her book about the elven gods. It had been two years since she was given to the Sabrae clan, or was it three, Merrill couldn't remember. The rain had slowed to a drizzle but she was still happy to be under the dry cover of the aravel. Many of the other clan members were still working even when it had rained heavily down; her original clan had never worked so efficiently they would often stop during rain showers. "Boo!" Merrill nearly fell back, Fayola Mahariel hung on to a branch that hung just above the aravel, she laughed, let go of the branch and landed on her feet.

"You okay, Merrill?", she helped Merrill up, "Yes I'm fine"

"Good. I don't want the Keeper hounding me 'cause I got our First to the Keeper injured", she stopped before continuing, "again"

"You aren't injuring any more Firsts are you", Fenarel had walked up to the two girls soon followed by Tamlen. Merrill had become close friends to the three. Often she found herself asking if she could go practice with them, more often did she find herself healing them. She noticed small necklaces on all three of them, Tamlen's had an acorn pendant, Fayola's had a paw print pendant, and Fenarel's had a great bear pendant; she wondered how she just noticed them. She thought about the pendant on each of the necklaces had and realized they each had a dignified significance to each elf, Tamlen was best when it came to herbs or any plants or seeds, Fayola was best at tracking and was a skilled survivalist, and Fenarel was the best hunter of the three.

"Hey Merrill", Fayola and Tamlen said in unison.

Merrill looked at their faces, "Come see", she took a couple steps closer to them, Tamlen held out a thin silvery cord and at the end of it was a pendant shaped like a star.

"I-I couldn't think of anything very distinctive for magic", Tamlen had often stuttered around anyone really but it had already started to disappear. "You're the best at magic of us four; well you're the only mage too but whatever"

Merrill was astonished they had never referred to her as part of their group. She grabbed the necklace and put it on. She held the pendant in her hand, it had a purple-blue tint to it; she could see her reflection in it. The three opened their pendants and showed her what was inside, there was a picture of the four of them. Merrill studied the picture and concluded that they were all drawn by Ashalle, she had been like Fayola's mother for as long as Fayola could remember. Fenarel pointed at her pendant, Merrill opened it and saw the very same picture.

"Keeper Marethari linked them. Our friendships can't be torn by even death for as long as these pendants are in one piece"

They heard a crowd of dalish hunters at the edge of the camp, there was a flat-ear or city elf with them. The group rushed to see them, he was about their age. There was a scratch across his forehead, his lip was busted, he was full of bruises and blood smears, and he was limping badly.

"What happen to him", Fenarel questioned. One of the hunters looked at him, "A group of shemlens beat him when he was trying to escape the city"

"Is he okay?", Fay asked, the elf coughed, "I-I f-fine" He wiped his lip, smudging the blood across his face. Fay examined his face; he would've been quite handsome if the damned shemlens hadn't jumped him, as if Fay needed more reasons to hate them.

The next few days the Keeper healed his wounds and Merrill would watch, Fayola had stayed outside the aravel most days. About a week later he came out with little to no wounds. His hair was trimmed and styled much differently than the day he had arrived. He wore simple dalish leather armor and carried an arrow quiver and a wooden bow. The quiver's strap had "Revas Falon" copied into it, meaning "Freedom Friend"

"You never told anyone your name", Fay was eager to know his name it wasn't often for a flat ear to leave the city to become dalish, "My name's Elyon Andras" "I'm Fayola Mahariel or Fay"

"Uh, where's your friends?", Fay gestured to a large oak tree, Fenarel was lying on a branch, Tamlen was climbing and examining the plants that grew on it, and Merrill was practicing spells.

The two walked over to the three young elves, "Aneth ara, so remember that flat ear who came to camp like a week ago, well his name's Elyon" Fenarel hung off the branch, now face to face with the new elf, "Aneth ara Elyon. Glad you decided to join us real elves and leave those seth'lins"

Elyon was confused; he wasn't used to elves speaking so much elvish, "He said hi", Fay shot a dirty look at Fenarel, he had just insulted the only elves Elyon knew.

* * *

2 Years Later

* * *

"You-You un-serannas fen len!", Fay shouted before running off into the woods. She had told Fenarel how she felt about him, she wouldn't had been so upset if he just said he didn't feel the same but instead he laughed in her face.

"Great idea Fenarel, crush Fay's heart!", Merrill followed Fay into the woods. Elyon almost followed but realized that he should talk to Fenarel; he didn't understand how Fenarel could just laugh at Fay like that or just completely not like her. Fay had been his heart's desire, or his vhenan'ara in elvish, for a year at least. Elyon walked up to Fenarel and Tamlen who were still in shock by either Fay's insult or Merrill's reaction.

Merrill could hear Fay crying, she walked around the tree trunk and placed a hand on it. Fay had her face buried in her knees and her hands around them.

"Fay? A-Are you alright", she looked up at Merrill, tears stained her cheeks, "Y-Yeah I-I'm alright. Merrill kneeled next to her friend, "Y-You saw how he reacted. I-It was like h-he didn't even care"

She looked up at the sky, it was a mixture of lavender and blues, "Come on we'd better get to camp"

She got up and headed in the direction of camp, Merrill followed. She wondered about what Elyon was doing or Fenarel and Tamlen. They got back to camp and heard shouting from near the large oak tree, the two rushed over to see Elyon and Fenarel yelling at each other. It took a few minutes before she understood that the two boys were fighting about her. She watched intently, they usually gave up but instead she saw Fenarel punch Elyon. Elyon's nose was now bleeding and he grabbed Fenarel's necklace, pulled it off of him and threw it on the ground with such force that the pendant shattered, the fight soon escalated and Tamlen and Merrill had left to get the Keeper or Ashalle. The two boys were punished to the aravels they had been living in for a couple of weeks.

* * *

9 Years Later

* * *

"Your turn, Fay", Fenarel said. They were finally of age to get their vallaslin, Fenarel had gone first. He had a complex design of a more common vallaslin; Fay was chosen for a simple but rare design.

A few hours later Fay, Fenarel, Tamlen, Merrill, and Elyon all had their vallaslins. Elyon was given an exceptionally rare design, the Keeper said that it was rare for a city elf to be willing to have a vallaslin that parted the true elves from the seth'lins so they were given a special vallaslin. He was very much proud to be parted away from the city elves he was born into. Fay still couldn't believe that a group of shems would be cruel enough to beat and nearly kill and innocent child, he had only been six when he left to become a dalish, no what was sad is that she could believe that. She looked at his pendant on the necklace he wore; it was a shield to symbolize him as a guardian or the guardian of the young elves' friendship. It was given to him a day after he shattered Fenarel's pendant. Fenarel was no longer a close friend of theirs and Merrill had slowly drifted away from Elyon and Tamlen, she was always studying or with Fay.

Merrill and Fay walked over to the Keeper's aravel while Tamlen and Elyon talked at the oak tree. Elyon picked a small rose, it was pinkish and had soft petals, he looked over to Fay and Merrill who got up and walked to the halla corral, out of his sight.

"Just go talk to her Elyon, unlike Fenarel she actually has a heart", Tamlen said. Elyon nodded and headed off to the halla.

He walked around the nearby aravel, with the rose in his hand. He froze when he saw Merrill and Fay, they were talking in hushed tones and, before Elyon had time to let them know he was there, Fay kissed Merrill. He dropped the flower down and ran off back to the oak tree. His heart ached, he just saw the girl he loved kiss one of his best friends. He didn't understand, he thought she liked guys, what had happened in the past nine years, did Fenarel's rejection make her change her mind about guys or did she like both guys and girls? His mind was racing with thoughts, Tamlen walked back up to him, "How'd it go?"

"Weeeeeellll", he started, "I may or may not have seen Fay and Merrill kiss" Tamlen looked confused, "Yeah, uh, I don't think she's into me…. Or any guys"

When Fay and Merrill parted, she saw something in the grass near the corner of the aravel. She walked over to it and picked it up; it was a pink rose, freshly picked too. She wondered if someone had come near meaning to give it to her or Merrill but saw them together. She decided to keep it, she didn't know who picked it but it was still a beautiful flower. She heard footsteps, they were heading towards the aravels. Fay stood up and started to walk towards Master Ilen's aravel but a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her away. It was Ashalle who had grabbed her but Keeper Marethari was behind her with Merrill and behind them was Tamlen who had seemingly forced Elyon to do something because the former flat was on his knees, his hands cupped, and mouthing apologies. She looked back to the two adults and saw they had a uncommon look on their faces, it was shame. When Fay looked around she realized everyone was looking at her and Merrill with a variety of unhappy looks.

Dread Wolf take me now, she thought when she realized that the clan had most likely found out about her and Merrill and it started with Elyon, which was probably why he was trying to apologize.

"Halam sahlin", Ashalle spoke as if Fay was a shemlen. Fay tried to think of an excuse, she could be very persuasive, but it was hard to think of any excuse at all, let alone one she can say aloud to her entire clan. "You shame me Ashalle. Abelas to any and all of you if some silly rumor Elyon made about me and Merrill. I mean everyone knows he's had that da crush on me, he was probably just jealous of me and Merrill's friendship. You know how I've helped her through all those little rough spots in her life since she's been a part of this clan", she spoke casually but on the inside she was terrified.

Her short speech had convinced all but Ashalle, Marethari, Tamlen, and Elyon. The two adults knew her and Merrill best, and could tell when Fay was lying, making it impossible to fool them. Elyon had seen her and Merrill, Tamlen was just curious about the truth. Merrill and Fay were pulled to the Keeper's aravel followed by the two boys. Merrill sat quietly, it was obvious this was one of her first times in trouble so she probably didn't know what to say, but Fayola on the other hand had been sent to the Keeper's aravel to be questioned or to be punished.

Ashalle started going on and on about why there were so few relationships like the one between Merrill and Fay, it confused Merrill. And then the Keeper came up and ranted on all the trouble they caused in the clan. The two didn't even notice the two boys eavesdropping next to the aravel behind the group. Fay talked more than Merrill would have in a day, every time a complaint popped up about their girls' relationship she had a complaint that used more elvish than anyone thought she knew. Merrill wasn't sure who had won the lengthy argument but Ashalle and Marethari eventually gave up on talking to them. But Fay's tone when she spoke after that was much more cheerful leading her to concluded that they had won. The two boys walked up to the girls, "I never knew you had that in you, Fay", Tamlen spoke though if he was talking about her fluent elvish or her resent to stop defending her relationship was unclear.

"Elyon? How'd you find out?", Fay asked, he blushed remembering the past event, "He was going giv-"

Elyon covered Tamlen's moth with his hand, "I-I-I was going check on the halla, Maren had asked me to watch them while she went go get something from Master Ilen"

* * *

4 Years Later

* * *

A human came running, followed by two others. Tamlen trained an arrow on one. The spoke as if it was a surprise to see a dalish elf in the forest. Fay and Elyon soon came out with their arrows trained on the other two humans, "What do you think we should do with them"

"Kill them, we don't want them bringing a mob here", Fay still had a strong hatred for humans, "No! They probably have families", Elyon hated humans as well but could never kill one.

"How about we kill one as a warning", Tamlen said as a compromise, he was a voice of compromise between the two.

They shot one human and let the others go but not before learning some information about why the humans were there.

"Here we are", Tamlen said as he looked around an entrance to the cave the shemlens spoke of, "Now how about we go see this demon"

The three entered the cave and fought tons of spiders and even some living corpses but the worst was in the last room. A dreaded beast, it looked like a bear but it had spots of visible flesh and bone and its teeth were jagged and uneven, it had bony spikes protruding out of its back, charged at Elyon, knocking him down and leaving some severe injuries. Fay and Tamlen were able to kill it before it killed Elyon. Fay bandaged him while Tamlen walked up to a mirror that stood in the center of the area. His curious got the best of him, when he touched it there was an explosion of light from it. Elyon and Fay jumped away but Tamlen was not quick enough. Fay woke up to see a bearded man helping her; her vision was blurry but next to her Elyon lay sprawled on the dirt, unconscious. She faded back into obliviousness.

She woke up in camp, Fenarel ran up to her, "You've been out for days lethallan", she looked up at him, "We haven't been friends for thirteen years, Fenarel"

"That doesn't mean I can't be worried about you", he retorted, "Under the circumstances of why we aren't friends I'd say yes it does"

"Look, Fay I want to be friends again", Fay looked at him, "No. Now where is Tamlen and Elyon?"

Elyon came limping to the two arguing elves, "Tamlen is missing Fay. And you've been sick for days"

The Keeper came up to them and dismissed Fenarel, "Elyon is right. That's why we need him to help guide Merrill to the cave", Fay looked at the Keeper disappointingly, "What about me, Tamlen was my friend too! This is about me and Merrill isn't it?"

"No it is not about you and Merrill. You both have the corruption in your veins but it's worst and spreading quicker in you", Fay threw her arms up defensively, "I'm going and you can't stop me"

She walked away and Elyon followed. Fenarel came up to them, "I'm coming with you"

"No, you aren't!", he followed as they started to walk away, "Fenarel I don't care now and I wouldn't care if your life depended on coming with us you are not coming!"

They walked up to Ashalle after Fenarel walked away, "So I-I hear you're going with them, to find Tamlen"

"Yes Ashalle I'm going", Ashalle looked at Elyon, he walked away and talked to Maren nearby, "I knew you wouldn't have listened to the Keeper's reasoning. Look Keeper Marethari wanted you to stay because it's likely that you might die soon but the human that saved you spoke of a cure. The problem is he won't tell anyone"

After a while she gave Fay a key that held some of her parent's possessions. Fay and Elyon went go get them and then headed to the aravel Merrill was waiting at. She stepped in front of them, "By the Creators y-you're alive. Keeper Marethari said you might not make it, emma lath"

Elyon had grown used to the girls speaking elvish to each other. He had even picked a couple of phrases up, though it wouldn't be of much use when he didn't have any one special to say them to. It often annoyed him but he thought it was better than them speaking in hushed tones to stay hidden from the other elves of the clan.

When they got to the last chamber of the cave they found Duncan, the grey warden, who wouldn't let them continue their search for Tamlen and shattered the mirror. When they got back to camp after they told the Keeper what had happened, Fay and Elyon went go wait for the keeper and Duncan to finish talking so they could get the cure and leave with the clan.

"He'd better hurry with talking to the keeper. I'm ready to get the cure and leave this place to the Dread Wolf", Fay never had much patience, Elyon looked behind him, the Keeper and Duncan came out of the aravel, "Look there he is, now let's go get the cure"

The two got up and walked to the aravel. "Can we get the cure and go now?"

The Keeper sighed, "Da'len, I'm afraid you won't be leaving with us" Elyon backed away from Fayola, he knew she was gonna do something. "What do you mean I'm not leaving with the clan? You're abandoning me?", she stepped closer to the Keeper and Duncan, her fists by her sides.

"You and Elyon are going to Ostagar to become grey wardens", the Keeper's tone was no longer soft and gentle, "You can't do this! We're members of the clan, blood and soul! You can't just sell us like slaves because we're sick, Marethari!", Fay's face was red. "I swear to you I'll drag you from here to Ostagar, kicking and screaming if I have to!", Duncan interrupted. Fay grunted and kicked at the dirt, she stormed off to an aravel, she paced in front of it. Duncan and Marethari talked again, Elyon watched his friend pace angrily, at one point she stopped and punched a hole in the aravel. And he didn't doubt that it was real, she was definitely strong enough. He stopped watching when Merrill came up to her and they started to talk. He stepped forward towards the grey warden and keeper, "I'll do it", he said his face was emotionless, except a tear falling down his face; his voice was forceful and determined. If he could get away from the people who have caused him hurt, then maybe he could find someone new in his life.

His plan to get away from Fay and Merrill didn't work as well as he hoped, Duncan was serious about dragging her to Ostagar, when she refused to leave, he picked her up and carried her away from the forest. Elyon thought that maybe her might not find someone new but he might manage his way in to her heart as she had.


	3. Aiden and Taylor Cousland

"Daaaadddyy, Aiden is pulling my hair again", the young girl whined, before punching her twin brother in the shoulder. The boy grabbed his shoulder with his hand. Teryn Bryce Cousland pulled his horse's reins and turned around, to his two youngest children, "Children! Behave yourselves, we're almost to Redcliffe. And remember King Maric will be there with Teryn Loghain"

"But Taylor hit me", the pointed to the girl before grumpily crawling through the carriage's window to get inside. "Dad?", the girl looked at her dad, he answered, "Yes"

"Is Cailan going to be there?" The teryn smiled to himself before answering, "Yes, Taylor the prince will be there"

It was no secret the girl had a crush on the young prince, Aiden moved the curtains and smiled slyly, "Taylor and Prince Cailan sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g", the boy mocked. Taylor's face turned scarlet, she turned to face her brother, "Shut up, Aiden!"

"Maker's breath, do you two ever get along?", the turned sibilings turned to face Fergus, their older brother, riding his horse next to the carriage. "Fergus, you're supposed to be watching the warhounds", Fergus grunted and fell back to the end of the small traveling caravan.

The girl put her hair into a ponytail and turned back to her brother, who was still steadily mocking her, "At least I don't have a crush on a maid", The girl teased. The boy's brows furrowed and his nostrils flared, "I do not have a crush on Lena!" The girl smiled, "I never said Lena" he closed the curtain and for once became quiet.

Taylor sat on the ledge, her legs dangling off the edge of the balcony. Her day had started cheerfully, she was at Redcliffe with her family, Aiden was off bugging the kennelmaster with pointless questions and she got to spend time with Prince Cailan and Anora, some of her few friends. It had only been a few hours before King Maric announced that Cailan was betrothed to Anora, Teryn Loghain's duaghter. He was not to happy with his father not even telling him he was betrothed before he announced it. Nevertheless he agreed to it mostly because his father said it was only a political arrangement. To make it worse after that Cailan wouldn't speak to her or Anora not because of the betrothal but the fact that his mother died.

She got up thinking that it was still early on in the day and that things could change. She walked down the stairs and slipped past the guards, outside. She had permission to explore the courtyards but the guards argued it wasn't true. She was looking around the back courtyard near the stables when she heard a little boy calling her name, "Lady Taylor! Lady Taylor!"

She turned around to face him he looked similar to Cailan, but he wore simple commoner clothing. "Yes?" He bowed, "I'm Alistair, I was sent by Ser Teryn Cousland to find you, miss. And you are very difficult to find"

"Do you know what my father wants or why he sent a servant boy instead of one of my ignorant brothers?", she was curious, "Ummmm, no I do not. And I'm not a servant boy either, well my mother was a servant but my father was... a... nobleman"

"Which noble family?", the boy seemed to be lying but it also semed as if he wasn't, "I don't know, Arl Eamon never told me"

"Well would you mind helping me find my father and showing me around the castle after?", Alistair blushed, "Ummm, sure"

6 Years Late

Taylor whistled for her mabari, she had gotten for her tenth birthday, two years earlier. He ran into her, knocking her and the servant behind her down. She laughed as she and the elf got up, "Sorry for knocking you down. Come on Digger", she headed for the door, "Later Elgan" The elf smiled and waved, she waved back.

They walked to an empty field her family owned outside the city. It had a small farm, a stone bridge that crossed the Fort Drakon River, and a couple of trees. She walked down a path next to the bridge to the river bank. There were several blackberry bushes along the bank. She loved landsmeets, one because the more important ones brought King Maric and Prince Cailan to Highever and two becuase the less important ones allowed her to go off to the area of land and be her not the young noblewomen of Highever or the daughter of Teryn Bryce and Teryna Eleanor Cousland or Ser Aiden and Ser Fergus's sister, just her. She pulled a small bag out and started filling it with berries occasionly eating one or two. She never carried her weapons there, that would be to suspicious, he father had claimed.

She heard faint footfalls, they were from armed men, even from the approximate distance it was obvious. She hid in the thick tree line and called Digger and commanded him to heel next to her. There were two men, they wore city-guard armor but she was not so easily fooled. City-guards never had beards like the taller one had, they were mercenaries, confused mercenaries at that.

"Where'd that spoiled brat go?", the shorter one had a harsh tone, "I don't know" The taller one smacked the short one upside the head, "All I was told the area. The rest was your concern not mine" She was shocked when she realised they were sent to kill her.

She paused to think of a strategy, she couldn't run but she couldn't stay. She should've beleived herself, she should've brought her daggers or maybe her brother's sword. She heard leaves and sticks crack and crumble behind her, she turned around to she a cloaked figure. It was obviously a male, no female would have wandered out there, guard and noblewoman alike. It held a finely crafted wooden bow with a white gold grip. She puased realising it might have been another mercenary. The man lifted the bow and shot an arrow, but not at her at the shorter mercenary. He dropped dead almost as fast as the arrow had traveled to his body. The taller man turned to the forest, he lifted a large, spiked mace, "I gotcha now"

He charged at the tree line, an arrow pierced his neck, blood spurted out from the wound. He coughed up blood before collapsing to the ground witha loud thump. She turned to the male behind her, she was curious to just who would come all the way out there and save her. she grabbed his hand, she felt a scar across the palm of his hand. She stepped forward, closer to him. He placed his hand on his head after putting his bow away, he looked tempted to pull his hood down and reveal his idenity. He stepped back and ran off into the trees. She walked upt o the corpse of the shorter mercenary and pulled the arrow out of his back. Its workmanship was not familiar nor was the writing engraved into the side of it, but neither was human.

When she got home Aiden was sitting on her bed, "What do you want"

"I had a rather unusual occurance happen earlier when I was in the study...alone", she looked at him, " Oh joy, you finally got a girlfriend who'll put up with your constant whining", said sarcasticly. He looked at her, his brows were furrowed and his nostriles flared, it had become a habit, "No, a mercenary tried to kill me. Rusk grabbed his leg and pulled him down before he managed to get a good blow at me and I beat him 'till the guards came in, which was like a minute later"

This peaked her interest for the fact that she had two mercenaries after her ealier, "When i was in the field two mercenaries came to kill me, I was un armed so I hid in the woods. A man killed them in one shot each witha very finely crafted bow", she handed him the arrow, he was better at history on human, elf, dwarf, and even qunari than she was, "This was one of his arrows"

He examined the arrow before gasping when he got to the engraving, "Uh, Taylor. I-I think a dalish elf saved you" She looked at him with disbeleif, "That would explain the craftsmanship and why he kept his face hidden. He didn't want anyone to know an elf, a dalish elf, had saved one of their most hated rivals"

10 Years Later

"Ah, pup. I didn't see you there", the teryn moved revealing a familiar man, with grey hair and a large nose, "Howe, you remember my son, don't you?"

"Yes of couse, good to see you lad", he held his hand out, Aiden shook it, "Same to you, ser", he was almost taller than Arl Howe. "My duaghter Delilah asked after you. Perhaps I should bring her next time"

Howe was hoping for an arranged marriage between the two, no question, "Ser, Delilah is quite a bit younger than I am", Aiden tried to play his annoyance off casually. The man luaghed, "As you get older those years make less difference. A lesson often hard won"

"No, just no. I refuse to beleive that because that, good ser, is just disgusting", Arl Howe looked at Teryn Bryce, "And a temperment to match his fighting skill. Well done your lordship" Aiden wanted to punch the smug look off of Arl Howe's face but that would not end well, someone would end up in the dungeon no doubt, "At any rate pup, I summoned you for a reason. While your brother and I are gone i'm leaving you in charge of the castle"

"What! Why can't I go with you! Taylor can stay and watch the castle, but I want to fight, Father", Aiden knew that if he was staying then Taylor was going, "I'm sorry son, but your mother would kill me if I let her little boy fight a darkspawn horde"

"Ugh, fine I'll stay but please tell me someone will stay here, Rory, Tomas, Nate, Dairren, even Delilah or Taylor. I refuse to have only soldiers and guards to talk to"

His father laughed, "Don't worry, pup. Ser Gilmore and Taylor are both staying", Aiden crossed his arms, "I said or not and", Bryce looked at his son as Aiden grunted and looked away, "Yup, I'm doomed with those two here"

"Please son, we don't need the quards to have to get involved like last time", the new guard nodded. The guard was easily Aiden's age but had a beard, Aiden grunted, no matter how hard he tried he could never grow a beard, "Pup, this is Dyke Liasten, he has been appointed to be your bodyguard while Fergus and I are gone. He's a Grey Warden"

Aiden looked up at him, he was taller than Fergus, "It is an honor to be here, Teryn Cousland" Arl Howe was more suprised than anyone, "Your lordship, you didn't mention a Grey Warden present"

"Dyke was sent only recently and without notice. Is there a problem, Howe?", Howe shook his head, "No, your lordship. It's just that a guest of this stature requires certain protocol"

Aiden talked to Dyke while his father and Arl Howe discussed Maker knows what. Aiden found it odd to get along with such a high-reverred man but none the less he wanted to know why he was there, "Ser Dyke, so why is it you're here?". "Well, Duncan, the commander sent me here to help the King keep an eye on your family, you and your sister aren't exactly unknown among the nobles of the Landsmeet"

"Pup, could go tell your brother to lead the troops to Ostagar without me" "Yes ser", Aiden opened the door to see Taylor and her mabari, Digger, fall over. He closed the door behind him and leaned up against the stonewall, "Spying on me yet again sister" He chuckled before helping his sister up, "More like spying on father, a troll, a mighty grey warden, and a big smelly mabari" "Aiden knew that the troll was Arl Howe, and he was the mabari, "Well at least I'm intelligent and honorable unlike the troll", the two laughed before Dyke came out, "You two are going to be some troublesome people to guard, though you'll probaly become more of my friends rather than part of an assignment"

The two started to head for the hall that they had rooms in, Dyke had left to get some food, but were stopped by Ser Gilmore. "There you are, my lord. Your mother told me the teryn had summoned you", Digger jumped around Ser Gilmore, "Hello, Gilmore" Taylor looked at him, "Hey, Rory" Ser Gilmore blushed lightly, "Hello, to you to my lady" Aiden looked to see if Taylor blushed but she didn't, "So, what do you need?"

"Well your mabari has got Nan in an uproar and I was sent to get you", Aiden put his hands behind his back, "He's in the larder again, isn't he"

"Yes, my lord and I'm not about to risk my hand being bitten off", Aiden and Taylor laughed, "Rusk knows not to hurt anyone, even if he did he wouldn't be able to hurt even a fly"

The three headed for the kitchen to get Rusk from the larder, but he was barking at some large rats, they were at least a foot long, "Those... were some large rats". "I've seen bigger, they come up from the Kocari Wilds"

The two warhounds chased eachother, they looked almost identical except, Rusk's fur was more red than brown and Digger's fur was a dark brown.

Aiden and Taylor headed to Fergus's room but were stopped once again. Their mother had some guests she wanted them to meet, "I assume the presnce of both of those troublesome hounds that the situation in the kitchen is resolved"

"Yes ma'am", Aiden looked over to a elf next to who he reconized as lady landra, a dear friend of his mother. "Nan's head exploded and my mabari ate the kitchen staff", Taylor said before laughing. Teryna Eleanor sighed, "Please, Taylor could you please try and be serious? We have guests"

"I think it was rather funny", Dairran interrupted, he flirted with taylor everytime she was near, it annoyed her, "You two remember Lady Landra, right?"

"You, dear boy, I think we last met at your mother's spring salon", Aiden looked at Lady Landra, "Weren't you drunk?". "Aiden!", Aiden shrugged, "I was just asking"

Lady Landra laughed, "Yes, I was drunk, and I beleive I spent half the salon shamelessly flirting with you". "Right in front of your family too", Dairran interrupted again, "You remember, my son, Dairran? Don't you" "Yes we remember Dairran", Taylor said before walking away to her mabari who had wandered away. Lady landra gestured to the elven girl, "And this is my lady-in-waiting, Iona. Do say something, my dear"

"It is a great honor my lord. I have heard many wonderful things about you", she sounded nervous, but Aiden smiled when she finally looked up at him instead of the ground, "Don't look now, Eleanor, but i beleive the girl has a crush on your lad"

Iona's face turned red, "Lady Landra!" Taylor laughed, humiliation of others often made her laugh "Hush, Landra. You'll turn the poor thing scarlet"

"Perhaps we should speak alone sometime, Iona", he smiled at her, "As it... please you, my lord"

"I think we shall retire to the study till dinner", Dairran said as he walked away, followed by Iona. Eleanor and lady landra walked away as well.

"Taylor?", he looked down at his sister, "No, I'm not going to disract Dairran while you talk to Iona" He cupped his hands together, "Please, I-I-I'll let you read my journal"

Taylor smiled slyly, "We are off to they study" When they got to the study taylor walked over to dairran and Aiden walked over to Iona. "That is a wonderful dog, he seems very noble and intelligent" "I haven't seen many elven ladies-in-waiting"

"Lady Landra has been very good to me, I am lucky. If I may ask, your mother has no ladies-in-waiting is that usual for a noblewomen of her rank", Aiden scratched his head, "Well... if she found a maid like you I might encourage her, but she doesn't like being fussed over or that's what she told me"

"You are... very kind, my lord. I am nobody special", she blushed, "I'm hoping that the postition will pass to my daughter"

"You have a daughter?", Aiden was curious now, "My pardon, my lord. I shouldn't have brought her up". "I bet she has your eyes", he said charmingly, "Well, many people say she looks a great deal like me but I only see her father in her"

'That's it', Aiden thought, 'She brought up her daughter's father, she's most likely married', he smiled, "So do you have anyone special back home?"

"No longer, I have little time for such things", he now had a reason to be smiling, "Surely you're joking? Someone as beautiful as you?"

She blushed again, "You flatter me my lord. I am not so pretty that suitors are lining up, if that's what you mean", he laughed, "Well that's a shame"

They talked for a while longer and in the end, Aiden found he had a victory. She would meet him in his room later that night, when Taylor would be riding her horse. She walked up to him, "It's about time. Dairran can't shut up about books and whatever"

"You will be riding your horse tonight, won't you?", she looked at him as they walked out of the study, "Of course, why would y- You got her to agree to stay the night with you!" He covered her mouth, "Shut up!"

They managed to get to Fergus's room, "Is ther really going to be a war, Papa? Will you bring me back a sword" Oren added the w sound when he said sword and Fergus corrected him, "That's sword, Oren. And i promise I'll bring you the mightiest one I can find. I'll be back before you know it"

"I wish victory was indeed so certain. My heart is... disquiet", Fergus smiled, "Don't frighten the boy love. I speak the truth. And here's my little brother and sister to see me off. Now dry your eyes, love, and wish me well" "Should we wait outside?", Aiden said politetly, "You'll understand one day, when you have a special someone"

"And who says I don't", Aiden said defensivley, Fergus laughed, "I meant a real girl, not some elven maid, little brother"

Aiden's nostrils flared and he furrowed his brow, "At least my girl is Fereldan and polite and not some Antivian whore!" The two brothers often went around calling eachother or whomever they were with extremely harsh names. And surprisingly it was true Aiden was always with a maid, an elven maid and Fergus was always had a different Antivian girl with him till he married Orianna, leaving the two younger siblings to assume they were Antivian whores and not real girlfriends. The truth being he had a thing for Fereldan elven maids and Fergus had a thing for Antivian girls.

"Aiden!", Eleanor walked through the doorway when Aiden had insulted Fergus's wife, followed by Bryce. Taylor rose her hands up defensively, "I. Had. Nothing. To do with that"

"Son, why would you call Orianna a... whore?", Aiden looked at his mother, "Well I-I-I was referring to the Antivian whores before Fergus was with Orianna" The Teryn went to say something but was interruppted by Fergus, "How'd you know?"

"Cause me and taylor aren't as daft as you think we are", Bryce looked at his youngest son with confusion, "Uh, son when did you see any Antivian women with Fergus, I don't recall ever seeing him with any Antivian women other than Orianna"

"Umm, Fergus how long have you been with Orianna?", Taylor put her hand on her face, this could easily be the last night she'll see Orianna, "A year or two"

Aiden put his hand on his chest, "Oh, good. I was getting scared there for a moment"

Taylor stepped between everyone, "Okay how about we change the subject?"

Fergus rubbed his hands together, "Well I better get on way. So many darkspawn to behead, so little time. Off we go then, I'll see you soon, my love" Eleanor looked up at Fergus, "Be well my son. I will pray for your saftey everyday you're gone"

"The Maker sustain and preserve us all. Watch over our sons, husbands, and fathers and bring them back safely to us", Orianna prayed. "And bring us some ale and wenshes while you're at it. Errr... for the men of course"

"Fergus! You would say this in front of your mother?", she complained. "What's a wench? Is that what you pull on to get the bucket out of the well?", Oren said, Taylor and Aisen both bit their bottom lip to keep from laughing. "A wench is a women that pours ale in a tavern, Oren"

"Or a women who drinks alot of ale", the teryn added to Fergus's answer. "Bryce! Maker's breath, it's like living with two pairs of small boys"

"Hey!", Taylor retorted. Bryce and Fergus were one pair of boys which meant her and Aiden were the other. Her mother laughed, "I'm sorry, Taylor, but you can't deny that you're not very lady-like" "The closest you've ever been to being lady-like would be the fact that you are female, wait, you are a female, right?", Aiden added. Taylor punched him in the shoulder. "Owwww, that hurt"

"I'll miss you mother dear. You'll take care of her, won't you little brother... and sister", Fergus continued. "You'll need more protecting than her"

"Pup, you'll want to get any early night, you have much t-", Aiden rushed out the door, walked into the bedroom he shared with his sister and shut the door, "What was that all about?"

"He's probaly just eager to ha- You know I shouldn't say anything jsut yet", Taylor smiled and left. "I'm not sure if those two are siblings or if they're close friends anymore", the teryn said jokingly.

Taylor banged on the locked door to the bedroom, it was a couple of hours after everyone went to sleep, "Aiden, you flea-covered mabari! Open the damn door"

She paused for a moment, she heard screams and the sound of swords being drawn. She stealthed out of sight and hid away, several armen soldiers came and ran into Fergus and Orianna's room. They were killing everyone, Taylor wanted to go and help poor defenseless Oren and Orianna put there were to many men. She covered her ears and shut her eyes tight.

She heard a door open and one of the crossbow men shot at the elf who opened the door, it was Iona. Aiden charged out of the door, fully dressed in his armor, his sword and shield in hand, and followed by Rusk and Digger. Taylor attacked from the shadows with more than one advantage. She killed two of the men before a sword put a gash in her side, she fell down, she put her hand over the open wound, it was bleeding heavily. The man lifted his two-handed sword to kill her. Aiden ran his sword through the soldier's chest, blood trickled down as he removed the blade. Taylor moved away before the man fell down to the floor. A pool of blood formed around him.

Their mother came out of her room wearinf leather armor and she had a crossbow in hand, "I heard fighting outside and feared the worst. Are either of you hurt?" Taylor attempted to get up but fell back down, "I am" Eleanor walked up to her and bandaged the wound, Taylor got up and walked to the warhounds. "Did either of you see their shields, those are Howe's men! Why would they attack us? You-You don't think they were delayed...on purpose? Do you?"

Aiden ran up to his mother, "Mom! They shot Iona!", Taylor walked to them, "Serves you right! You snuck her into our room and locked me out!" "Sorry for having a life!", Taylor laughed, "If bedding someone then letting them answer the door to to their death is a life, then I rather not have a life"

He walked to Iona's body and felt for a pulse, "She's still alive, we can get her out and find some healing magic to-", his mother put her hand on his shoulder, "I know thi s must be hard but she won't make it"

He looked at Iona's face, "I promise, I'll find Amethyne and keep her safe. I-I love you"

Aiden lead them through the castle, when he fought he was taken over by blind rage and vengence. Aldous was killed and when they got to Lady landra and Dairran's room they were both dead and taylor commented that the noble didn't even try to help save his mother, he just stood in the corner where they found his body. Realization struck Taylor as they grew closer to the way to the stables, Dyke had not returned as he had promised, Taylor feared the worst had happened to Dyke, she came close to tears, he was with her until she left the stables to her room.

_Taylor finished latching the sadle on her horse and climbed on. Dyke stood, leaned up on the post, outside of the stable. She rode out next to him, "Shouldn't you be guarding Aiden?" _

_He shook his head, "He has all those guards, you're out here unguarded that and i think he and that elf, Iona, could use some privacy" She smiled, "If you're gonna come with me, then ride a horse"_

_He walked away and returned riding a black horse, "Her name's Storm. Had a servant ready her right before you came out. Aiden told me you'd be riding out here"_

_"Well then come on", when they returned he had offered to stay behind and to take the saddles of their horses, he promised he'd meet her at her and Aiden's room when he finished._

Aiden used the family sword and shield since they salvaged it from the armory. They found their father at the servant's exit he was badly wounded, "We need to hurry and get out of here"

Taylor turned around to see Dyke, "You're alive" He smiled, "It takes more than a legion of soldeirs to kill me", he said jokingly.

Her mother and father asked her and Aiden to leave without them and tell Fergus. Aiden had complained and shouted about how he was going to stay and fight till the death for them if he had to, unlike Taylor who had agreed.

"Aiden! I'll stay and fight, but you need to go", Dyke said unsheathing his sword. Aiden nodded and left out the exit, "No, Dyke, you can't risk your life here, you're needed in the south. I can't let you do this not without proof you'll survive"

He smiled again, "I'll survive and i'll find you, I promise" Taylor knew that he'd die there but she had to go, she scrambled out of the servant's exit and met her brother outside. They climbed over the wall and ran for the woods. They made camp, in the morn they'd have to start a journey to find fergus and tell him the troubling news.

* * *

**AN: Dyke is a character I made of random since i couldn't have Duncan there sine this is like a pre-quel to a story I'm working on I might add a chapter for him I don't know**


	4. Daylen & Ratchet Amell and Kayler Surana

Daylen and Ratchet Amell, To the Tower

Daylen trudged up to his mother and hugged her, his dad was probaly happy to see the templars come her and take him and his brother away forever. He called them numerous things, demon being the nicest. They were only six, the youngest known age to show signs of magical ability. He walked up to the younger of the two templars while Ratchet said his goodbye. The templar was shorter than the other one, he didn't have a beard but you could tell he was trying to grow one . His hair was long and black, and he oddly had dalish elf tatoos. He was shorter than the older one, Ser Jonathan, Daylen could tell he joined the order only recently, he had seen other templars and they showed no sign of weakness towards taking people away but he did.

"I shall not give chase, I shall proudly, willingly, and with my dignity. This, ser templar, I promise", The templar watched him curiously as he walked to his side and stood. It was odd to see an apostate go willingly, let alone a child so young.

Unlike his brother Ratchet gave Ser Jonathan a fight, he ran all around the yard, the town and hid in the barn. The templar caught him and had to carry him till their home was no longer visible. Even then Ser Jonathan kept a close eye on the young troublemaker and at times would carry him if he thought necessary. Daylen followed next to the young templar, quietly thinking to himself. Every now and then the templar would check and make sure he was okay or Daylen would ask him anout the Circle of Magi.

When the group stopped to make camp, Ser Jonathan and Ratchet set the tents and Daylen and the other templar went in the woods to find some firewood and a deer to bring back for food. The tepmlar was to stand guard for the night while, Daylen, Ratchet, and Ser Jonathan slept but Daylen wanted to stay with the man. They sat between camp and the road, Daylen looked up at the clear nightsky. The stars always fascinated him he had loved camping with his father and being shown all the pictures in the sky the stars made. His father had loved him and Ratchet more than anything, but then they started to show signs of magic and he wouldn't talk to them nor would he look at them.

"Ser templar? What's your favriote star picture?", the man laughed, "My name's Ser Todd and they're called constalations, my boy. My favriote would be... the Prophet" He pointed at the stars that made the outline of the prophet, Andraste. Daylen pointed at some stars, near the moon, that made the outline of a man in big armor and held a sword, "Mine's the Warrior"

"Why's that?", he looked up at Ser Todd, "Well, Ser Todd, the Warrior stands for courage, bravery, and the strength to do what you think is right"

Ser Todd was amazed, this boy was only six but he could point out one of the hardest constalations in the nightsky and he knew what it stood for.

About two months later they were no longer near Highever but they were at the Circle of Magi. It was giant, it stood in the middle of Lake Calenhad. Ser Todd had to help Daylen up the steps to the door. When the templars brought them to the First Enchanter Irving, Ratchet had run off to Maker knows where but Daylen stayed. The First Enchanter's room was full of books. He found one about legends and stories told among the Chasind. Ser Jonathon spotted him with it, "Boy! Put First Enchanter Irving's book down!"

His loud booming voice scared Daylen, he shut the book and walked over next to Ser Todd as fast as he could. Irving laughed, "Let the boy read it, Jonathon. It's book about Chasind legends not blood magic"

The man walked over to the book and brought it over to them and handed it to Daylen, "You can have it, as a welcome present" Daylen smiled and grabbed the book, "Th-Thank you, sir" Irving patted him on the head and smiled, "You're welcome, now run along I need to talk to the templars"

"Okay, I-I mean yes sir", Daylen scrambled away, he found the library to be quiet enough to at least try and start on his new book.

Kayler Surana, To the Tower

Kayler looked at her father who was watching her splash through the lake. Her mother had died almost two years ago, her father had worked hard to keep her happy and recently away from templars. A tall man, wearing big, silver and red armor came up to him, a small boy wearing simple clothing but with the same insignia, a flaming sword. She knew they were templars. She would try to hide her magic but without training it's difficult and she gets so scared anything could happen. She tried to hold back tears knowing that they'd sense her magic, they little boy's shirt caught on fire, she did it but she didn't mean to.

The little boy ran to the lake and jumped in. When he re-surfaced he looked at the templar as he walked towards Kayler. Her father stepped in front of him, "I won't let you take my little girl away!" The templar turned around, "She's not your little girl, she's an abomination", he turned back towards Kayler, who stood frozen and the little boy got out of the water.

Her father punched the templar in the face, he turned back around and lifted his sword, the little boy ran towards him, "Father! No!" The templar, who was apparently the little boy's father, paid no attention to his son and struck the man. "Papa, Papa!", Kayler ran up to her dad, a pool of blood was forming under him. The little boy yelled at his father but she paid no attention, she wanted her father.

The templar pulled her away and carried her away, she watched her dad disappear over the horizon. The templar put her down when they came to their camp, "Cullen" The little boy looked at his father, "Yes, sir"

"Stay here, set-up the tents, and watch the girl. I don't want her costing more lives", he walked off into the woods. He blamed her for her father's death, like she decided to be a mage. She sat near the fire, curled up, while the boy, Cullen, pulled out the tents from the bags. "Alright, let's see, two tents, four blankets, two pillows, wait. There should be three tents six blankets and three pillows", the boy said under his breath. He shrugged, "Ah, well, father will help fix that when he get's back", he started setting the tents up.

"There, done", he sounded proud of himself. He turned around and looked at her, he went in one of the tents and came out with a blanket. He came up to her and offered the blanket, "A-Are you okay? I-I mean other than my Father killing your Papa and taking you away, ya know. I just... well.. I... umm I-I'm not good at this am I?" Kayler grabbed the blanket, wrapped it around her, and shook her head, "No, not really" He sat next to her, "I-If it makes you feel any better, I never met my mom and uh, I-I tried to stop him. He-He's actually nice to most mages, but I-I think your father pushed him off the edge when he hit him, though i would've done the same"

"It's okay, and I'm, uh, sorry for catching you on fire, Cullen", he looked at her, "So, what's your name?" "My name's Kayler", they both jumped when they heard a sound coming from the woods behind them. They turned around to see Cullen's father with a buck slung over his shoulder, "Cullen!", he shouted and looked up at the two tents, "Where's the third tent?"

Cullen realised that he was closer to Kayler than he was when he sat down, he got up, "I-I'm sorry, sir, but there was only two tents" His father grunted, "Then the girl sleeps out here" He was interruppted by Cullen, "Um, sir, sh-she can sleep in my tent. I'll stay out here, I won't mind"

"Nonsense son, I will not have you stay out here in this cold. But I guess she can stay in your tent but you will sleep in my tent",

"Cullen what's your father's name?", Kayler asked before eating some of the deer meat from the stew, Cullen's father made. "His name's Gerod, or Ser Gerod would be what you'll have to call him"

"Kay, thanks" When he woke up, he opened his eyes, his vision was blurry so he thought he was just seeiing things when he saw her looking at him. But he wasn't, she smiled, "Morning" "Ahhh!', he sat up and she did to, she laughed, "Ser Gerod told me to wake you up, I tried shaking you and loudly saying your name but you just slept so I figured you'd wake up if you felt like you were being watched and it did"

"Well it worked, you could have just used your magic to pour water on wy head", she laughed again, "Ser Gerod said no magic to wake you up, I'm sorry if I scared you"

"You didn't scare me", they walked out the tent, Ser Gerod had already picked up his tent, "Come on, if we leave before sunrise we'll get to the Circle Tower by nightfall"

He was right and they got to the Circle Tower a few hours earlier than anticipated.

"Cullen, go check on will you", Cullen sighed, "Yes sir" Ser Gerod brought Kayler to see the First Enchanter. "First Enchanter, me and my son found a young apostate between the Circle and Redcliffe"

Irving looked at Kayler, she looked at him, he had a huge beard. "And what might your name be?"

"I-I'm Kayler, sir", she looked up at Ser Gerod who nodded, "You can go" She ran off to find something to do.

6 Years Later

Ratchet put a finger up to his mouth, quieting Jowan, Kayler, and Anders. They quietly walked behind Daylen, he had the privalige not to have to go to his classes today and he was using some of his free time to get some extra hours of sleep. "Wake up call!", Daylen screamed and fell out of his bunk. His four friends laughed as he sat up. He looked at them unhappily, "That's it, Imma get you back this time, Ratchet"

"Oh no, teacher's pet is gonna get me, what's he gonna do, bring me to Wynne to be scowled to the death", Ratchet said sarcasticly before laughing again. Daylen stood up and closed his eyes, he found it easier to concentrate when he couldn't see his brother, he froze Ratchet. "Anders, Jowan, mind helping me carry Ratchet to the windows on the third floor"

"You're kidding right, this is the first floor", Daylen smiled, "Yes but we have magic"

Kayler kept the templars away for the three boys to use their magic to carry Ratchet up the two flights of stairs. "Come on to that window", they sat Ratchet down on the window sill and opened it.

"Back up, guys", Anders, Jowan, and Kayler backed upas Daylen casted a fire spell at Ratchet. The ice melted and Ratchet stood up, not realising he was on a window sill and fell of the edge. As he fell back he casted a shapeshifting spell and changed into a bird. He caught himself before plummeting into the ground and flew through the open window.

When he landed he changed back, when he stood up he coughed up some feathers, "Why'd you do that? I could've died"

"I knew you learned more than you let on, I found it common sense that you wouldn't die", he looked at Ratchet's face and noticed something on the right side of his face, "Is that- Is that a tatoo? Ratchet, you're twelve, h-how'd you even get one"

He smiled, "Magic, my brother" Daylen sighed, "How long was I asleep?" Anders shrugged, "I don't know, a couple of hours"

"Maker's breath, I gotta go", Jowan looked at him, "Go where you don't have class today"

"I'm going with Ser Todd to Redcliffe", he said enthusiasticly before running out the room, "Oh great now what're we supposed to do"

"Guys, we better get to class", the three left and walked to the library, Senior Enchanter Torrin's class. Kayler sat nearest the door, while Anders and Ratchet sat in the back and Jowan sat in the only empty seat left, it was the closest to Senoir Enchanter Torrin.

"What is he teaching us", Ratchet whispered to Anders, "The dangers of demons and blood magic"

"Ugh, like we haven't heard his lectures about this subject enough, and we get to sit here for the next two hours. Great, I wonder if they know they're giving us reasons to use blood magic and to make deals with demons", the two laughed.

Senior Enchanter saw them talking and whispereing, he threw the book he had on his desk at Ratchet. He ducked and laughed, "Ha! You missed, old man"

Torrin shot a fireball at Ratchet, catching his robes and hair on fire. He jumped up and started patting himself dowm, "Fire, fire, fire!"

The rest of the class laughed, "Ha you thnk this funny do you, maybe I should shoot all of you with giant fireballs"

"Class!", everyone looked back at Torrin, "Sorry, sir" Ratchet sat back down.

Ser Todd and Daylen Amell

Daylen pulled himself up on the horse the templars brought for him, he was lucky few mages got outside as often as he did and little to none knew how to ride a horse. Ser Todd rode up next to him on his horse, "Got everything, Daylen" He smiled at him, Daylen noticed that Ser Todd was kinder than most templars, "Yes, sir"

They rode off, 'Redcliffe's bout a week away, so I won't be home for four weeks at the most' Daylen realised he referred to the Circle as home, few mages cared for it most thought of it as a prison.

3 Weeks Later

Ratchet, Jowan, Kayler, and Anders sat the window waiting, "See him yet, Jown?"

"Maker, what are we doing, we aren't even sure he's coming back this week and we haven't left this window at all", Kayler complained, "He's back, I see his and Ser Todd's horses. They're at the lake, if we're gonna greet them we'd better head down there"

They rushed down to the entrance and waited, five or six templars opened the giant door, Daylen walked in accompained by Knight-Commander Tavish. "Where's Ser Todd?", Anders walked up to Daylen, Ser todd was probaly the only templar that didn't annoy him too much. He was shuved away by Daylen.

Daylen walked to his bunk, ignoring everyone, "Knight-Commander Tavish, where's Ser Todd?"

"Ser Todd was killed by your kind, abomination", he left and the templars closed the door.

"Ser Todd's... dead", Ratchet's face grew red, "That's it, I'm tired of being the bad guy. Daylen would not kill Todd and I'm sick of people saying we're all damn evil, if they just stopped and talked to us they'd know that!" He stormed off, Anders and Jowan watched, Kayler followed him.

She grabbed his arm, "Ratchet, we'll convince them someday but we ca-" He yanked her arm off of him and turned around, fire in his eyes, he shot her with a arcane bolt. It knocked her down, the fire in his eyes died and his expression softened, he reached down to help her, "Maker, I'm so sorry, Kayler. I-I didn't mean to hurt you, I-I-"

"I'm fine, Ratchet. But Daylen needs you more than I do", they were by the library, Daylen sat alone reading his book of Casinf legends and stories, he had found it buried under his bunk one day and decided to finish it. "If I don't finish what I started then how will I finish my dreams of my life", that was his arguement when Ratchet told him it was pointless to finish it six years later.

Ratchet sat on the table in front of Daylen, "Day, did you, did you kill him" Daylen looked at his brother, "No, but- but dad did"

"Dad? Nooooo, dad wouldn't kill a templar especially the one that took us", he looked at his feet, "I killed dad, I-I didn't know it was him. He ambushed us, killed Todd so i shot him with a lightning bolt, when i saw his face i regreted it. He said he wanted to save us and I killed him"

"His eyes, they weren't stone, they weren't loving, like before. They were... feral, something changed him and I will find out"

* * *

8 Years Later

* * *

Daylen poked Anders with a quill, he had awaken in the middle of the night and saw that Anders wasn't in his bunk across from his, "Anders"

He rolled over to face Daylen, "What, what do you want" He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "You did it, didn't you? You passed the Harrowing, you're no longer an apprentice"

"Wha- How'd you know?", Anders yawned and sat up, "I woke up last night and you were gone, I had figured you attempted escape again but when you returned without templars yelling at you the Harrowing was the only other place" Anders looked around, "Where's the others?"

"They're in class, lucky you, you have no more classes", he laughed, "What about you, Daylen?" Cullen walked up to them, "We go to Redcliffe today, I think you can come if you want"

Anders thought for a moment, it'd be the first time he'd be outside without templars chasing him in a while, "Yeah, I'd like to go"

"Better pack, we leave in little while", Cullen stood up, "I think I'm gonna go find Kayler"

* * *

1 Year Later

* * *

Daylen opened his eyes, his vision blurry, it was still late at night so he turned over in his bed and tried to go back to sleep. He was jerked up out of his bed, two templars held him. They guided, or rather dragged, him to the highest chamber of the Circle Tower, the Harrowing Chamber. Before they went up the stairs the templars let go of him, one stayed at the steps and the other walked behind him. Gregoir, Irving, a couple of templars, and Ratchet and Kayler were in the chamber.

"Magic exists to serve man, and never rule over him", Gregoir said as he stepped forward, "Thus spoke the prophet, Andraste, as she cast down the Tevinter Imperium, ruled by mages who had brought the world to the edge of ruin"

Ratchet rolled his eyes, he and Anders shared the same opinion, Andraste sought man to chose their own paths but the Chantry uses her words against them to imprision and chain mages up because an accident of birth, daylen didn't completely disagree, he liked Kinloch Hold, the atmosphere was more friendly even with templars constantly looming over mages. He figured if they were apostataes they would have no friends, never have a decent meal or place to stay, they'd be abused by others, yes Kinloch Hold was much better than being free and on the run.

Cullen stood nervously next to Kayler, he was obviously the one chosen to bring them down if they were to be possesed, poor fella, it had to be hard for him, he knew kayler since she was found and brought to the tower, to makes his position worst he had a crush on her and was a close friend to almost all of them. Daylen was first, Irving gave him some advice but it wasn't to helpful. Once he was in the Fade he fought a demon and met a mouse who claimed to be a mage, "I-I can't remember my name, being here so lon, but you can call me Mouse"

"Mouse it is", Daylen held his hand out, Mouse looked at him confused, "Ah, nevermind" They found a Spirit of Valor who, once Daylen beat him in a fight, gave him a staff and a sloth demon. Once they found tthe rage demon, Daylen was sent to kill, the demon spoke, "Who is this, Mouse? Another mage you bring me to feed off of, to seek into the world of mortals with his body"

"No, I'm done helping you", Mouse changed into a bear, a talent learned from the sloth demon, They fought the demon, when it was dead Mouse said that he could be a mage once again if Daylen let him into his body, "Uhhh, i have no intreset in having spirit or demon in my body"

They went back and forth a few times before Mouse transormed into a massive demon, Pride, the most powerful of the five demons, Rage, Hunger, Sloth, Desire, Pride. When Daylen awoke Jowan was trying to shake him awake, "Come on say something"

"J-Jowan, am-am I in my bunk?", Jowan looked at him, "Yes, they just brought Ratchet in, Kayler was brouth in a few hours after you and a few before Ratchet. But what was it like, your Harrowing"

"It was Harrowing, I had to go into the Fade and fight a demon", Jowan's eyes grew big, "Really?" Daylen nodded, Jowan was worried about his Harrowing but changed the subject quickly, "First Enchanter Irving wanted to see you when you woke"

Daylen got up and walked to the First Enchanter's office, he rubbed his arm, it was incredibly sore. Gregoir, Irving, and another man were argueing about the war brewing in the south and mages. The other man was familiar, he spoke quietly with a slight accent, he wasn't the tallest man there, his hair was short and blonde, he had a tatoo on his face that resembled a red hawk, he also wore templar initiate armor with a sward and shield starapped to his back, "Um, ser, you wanted to see me"

"Ah, yes, Amell. Gregoir this matter will have to wait we have another guest", Gregoir stormed out mumbling under his breath. Daylen could see the other man's face better now since Gregoir wasn't walking in front of him, he was about Daylen's age and his eyes were an extremely bright shade of green, or was it blue. "Daylen?"

Daylen suddenly realised why the man was so familiar, it was his cousin, Durant Hawke, he last saw him when he was five a year before he was sent to Kinloch Hold. "Durant?"

He smiled, "In the flesh, I didn't excepect to see you here, I thought you still lived in Kirkwall"

"No, we moved a few months after you left, we had meant to contact your family but Ratchet and I were taken away barely a year after moving here, I guess mother never sent a letter", someone coughed behind them, they turned around to face Ratchet. "Now I know you didn't forget me"

Durant's face changed, "Unfortantely not" Ratchet laughed, "No matter, First Enchanter, you asked to see me and Kayler, she won't be joinging us, she's off talking to Cullen"

"Very well, Daylen I want you to escort your cousin to his quarters and to bring your friend, Kayler, her new robes and staff", the First Enchanter handed him two robes, a male and female robe, and two staffs, "Yes, ser. Come on Durant, we best hurry"

"I gotta go, Jowan's in the hall", Daylen walked out into the hall, "Whatcha want Jowan?"

"I need your help with something? No, don't say anything we have to go somewhere safe", Jowan led him to the chantry, "We should be safe her"

Daylen looked at the chantry sister next to them, Kayler and Ratchet were there too, "Um you do know there's a sister right here, right? You aren't going blind are you?" Ratchet stepped forward, "Since when is the chantry, the templars favriote spot, a good safe place"

"Well, you guys remember when I told you I met someone, well this is her. Her name's Lily", Kayler smiled, "Maker, I thought we'd never meet her"

"Tell you the truth I thought you just made her up", Ratchet shrugged, "Um isn't that dangerous and illegal"

"I know, but Lilly found out why I haven't gone through my Harrowing, they're going to make me Tranquil", Kayler started pacing, "I'm guessing you two have a plan"

"We need one of you to get a rod of fire from the Tranquil, and someone has to disract the templars and First Enchanter", Kayler looked at Jowan, "I can distract the templars" Ratchet smirked, "You mean a templar"

"Shut up Ratchet", Daylen stepped between the two, "I can distract Irving" Ratchet moaned, "Why do I have to go with Jowan and this fat cow"

"Think of it this way, either talk to Irving for a few hours or get a rad of fire, burn things, break things, leave the tower, and break like a million rules", Ratchet smiled, "Helping Jowan and this fat cow just got suddenly alot better"

Daylen left to First Enchanter's office and Kayler headed for the templars quarters or at least as close to them as she could and Ratchet got the rod of fire and him, Jowan, and Lily headed for the phylactery chamber in the basement.

"Hey Knight-Commander", Gregoir looked at her , "Well I haven't seen you here in awhile, you know you are permitted to be in the templar's quarters now"

"Um where are you going", he scatched his beard, "I was going see Irving"

"Oh well I should let you know he's talking to Daylen, our visitor, and Ratchet, right now", he looked at her suspiciously, "Alright"

"Hey, First Enchanter, I wanted to ask you a few questions", the old man looked up from his book, "First off, do you have an other books on foerign legend and stories and um-" Daylen spotted books on his desk, they were of blood magic, "Those books, they're about blood magic"

"To answer your first questions yes I do, they're in that shelf over there", he pointed to a shelf in the corner of his room, "And yes they are of blood magic, is there any reason you brought that up?'

"Um, no, I just realised I saw the empty shelf earlier and I had wondered what books had been there and why were they removed but now I see why", he laughed nervously. "Ya know, I wonder why the first First Enchanter and Knight-Commander thought it a good idea to put those in the circle when one of their top priorities was to keep mages from using blood magic"

Irving laughed, "That is something to ponder on, indeed. Is there anything else?" Daylen gulped, "Uh, well there was but, I keep forgetting it"

* * *

A Few Hours Later

* * *

Jowan, Lily, and Ratchet ran out the basement door. templars were surronding the area, Irving and Gregoir stood in the center, "It seems you were right. Men, take this sister away and imprison the mage" Several templars came into the area, two had Kayler held back and two had Daylen held back. Cullen was watching from around the corner, he was probaly confused on how Kayler could be involved or he wasn't supposed to be there at all.

"No! I won't let you take her!", Jowan drove a dagger into his hand, blood whirled around him, he blasted the templars down. Lily backed away from Jowan, "Lily?! No, Lily I did this for you, I-i did this for us!"

"Jowan! Run, forget her! She doesn't care for you any more!", Ratchet yelled, Jowan ran off.

Cullen came into the room and helped Kayler and a few of his fellow templars up, Ratchet and Daylen's cousin came in. He ran over to Daylen, who was severly injured. He helped him up while Ratchet checked on the First Enchanter.

Once everyone was up again, Daylen had his arm on Durant's shoulder, while he stood, Kayler was next to Cullen, the Knight-Commander stormed to the First Enchanter and Ratchet, "That's it I want a search for the damned mage now! Where's that girl!"

"R-Right here ser", Gregoir looked over to her, "Her! I want her imprisoned in as well!" He stormed back over to Ratchet who was now with Kayler and Daylen, "You three! Do you have any idea what you just did! I'll give you one chance and one chance only, to plead innocent!"

The three stood as straight as they could, "We plead guilty! We helped Jowan because he resorted to blood magic because of you, he only used it because he was afraid of you harming the one her loved!"

"Them! I want them imprisoned in Aoenar as well!", Durant stepped forward, "I'm afraid you cannot do that, I hereby conscript these three mages into the Grey Wardens" Kayler's eyes filled with tears, she hugged Cullen, he blushed wildly till he decided to hug her back. "You cannot do that! You are barely a soldier, let alone a Grey Warden!"

"I can, Warden-Commander Duncan signed this paper that allows me to conscript anyone I feel is capable and deserving of being a Grey Warden", he handed Gregoir a paper, "Ugh, fine! Take them! I want them gone!"

"Come on we better go", Ratchet and Durant helped Daylen out the tower while Kayler walked behind them.

* * *

Durant and Ratchet set Daylen up against a tree near where they decided to set up camp, "His ankle's broken, know any healing magic ratchet?"

"No", Ratchet walked away and started to set up camp, "Well, I guess I'll have to bandage it", he pulled out a small injury kit and started bandaging Daylen's ankle. Kayler sat next to the fire, she stared into the flames, "Best not stare to long, the fire'll burn your eyes"

"Hey, Durant? Were you serious about conscripting us?", Durant sat next to Daylen, "No, I don't have the power to do that. But you guys can just pretend to be mages helping the army, until the battle's over"

"So we're apostates?", Kayler asked, it was the first thing she'd said since they left the tower. Durant nodded, "Yes but everyone else thinks you're helping the soldiers"

"Maker's Breath, I'm glad to be rid of that place, no small spaces, no bossy adults, no templars", Durant laughed, "No there will be bossy adults and possibly small spaces but no templars is still better"


End file.
